


How Much Did You Hear?

by OopsieDaisie102301



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack I guess?, HO BOI!, It's 2 am in the morning when I made cut some slack if it's bad, M/M, Noct got some Pizza!, Noctis catches Prompto singing Adele while also singing about his feelings for him, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto can sing pretty feakin good AU!, WOW PROMPTO CAN SING!, fluffy fluff fluff, mention of gladnis, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsieDaisie102301/pseuds/OopsieDaisie102301
Summary: So, while Prompto is cleaning up his apartment he finds his guitar from high school and starts to sing Adele's Water Under the Bridge, while also pretty much confessing without him knowing Noct let himself into his house and is listening.ANYWAY! I made this at like 2:30 in the morning so! enjoyz





	How Much Did You Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD AN IDEA WHILE LISTENING TO ADELE! I WAS GAY!   
> I am so tired but needed to write this good lord  
>  If you see bad grammar PLEASE ignore it I am super tired and just typed random stuff, so here is some gay Promptis

Noctis and Prompto have been friends from highschool, but they’ve known each other way before that. Prompto had always looked up to Noctis as someone he trusted and a great friend. He had never imagined he would be best of friends with a prince, it was his dream come true to be honest. He loved watching Noctis be able to be himself around him, and not having to worry about his princely duties for once. They both have shared perfect moments together. He loved it. More than he wanted to. Prompto slowly started growing feelings for the prince, feelings he never thought he could feel. The blonde felt warm, fuzzy, and safe around the future Noct. But they were leaving to go to Lestallum for Noctis, the boy he has fallen head over heels for, to marry Luna. He knew he couldn’t interfere with that, he knew he wouldn’t have a chance anyway. “He would think im crazy, or im joking and not take me seriously.” Thoughts like these ran through his head everyday that edged closer and closer to the day they head out of the city and break for Luna and Noct’s wedding. 

It was a Friday and Prompto was at his apartment cleaning. He was playing some music in the background when his phone paused and heard the ringtone for a text appear. It was a text from Noct. 

From Noctis  
1:27 pm Friday:  
Hey dude, Ignis is making me go to this one meeting with him, then I have to go train with Gladio, I just wanted to say that, I’ll be stopping by at around 3:00 or 3:30, see ya later. 

Prompto didn’t know how to respond. Why is he just inviting himself over? Not that Prompto didn’t care or anything, or that he didn’t want him to come over he was just curious. 

To Noctis   
1:30 pm Friday:  
Okay, see you later then, oh before you come by get some food, I don’t got shit here.

He watched his message go from unread to read, he placed it back on the table and continued to clean with music. 

He had cleaned up his living room, working his way to his room. While going through the mess he found a guitar in the coset. The blonde remembered learning to play it in high school. He looked at the time. 2:35. He had enough time to take a break and play around. He walked over to his bed taking a seat while holding the instrument properly. “Okay, Prompto let’s see if still know how to play this since high school.” he said to himself. He tuned his red with black trim guitar to make sure he wouldn’t mess up midway. 

He took a deep breathe, “If you’re not the one for me, then I'll come back and bring you to your knees, If you're not the one for me, Why do I hate the idea of being free?” Prompto sang, picking the strings to a beat of the song. “And if I'm not the one for you, you've gotta stop holding me the way you do, Oh when you found that the one for you, why have we been through what we have been through.” the apartment was soon filled with nothing but his lovely voice, and his guitar. It's so cold out here in your wilderness, I want you to be my keeper, but not if you are so reckless.” He paused taking a breath in. If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently, don't pretend that you don't want me, our love ain't water under the bridge!” 

Noctis didn’t bother to knock. He walked into the apartment to hear music coming from Prompto’s room. The voice sounded so elegant and smooth…. and like Prompto. Noctis set down the pizza he got on the counter. He made his way to his best friends room where he sang. “Oh what are you waiting for!” hearing Prompto his perfect notes impressed him. He leaned on the wall next the the threshold, out of Prompto’s sight. “You never seem to make it through the door! And Who are you hiding from?” Noctis took a quick peek to see Prompto criss cross on his bed letting his heart and soul out on his guitar. He ignored the room, focussing just on Prompto. “It ain’t no life to live like you’re on the run!” he heard him pause. “Have I ever asked for much?” Noctis let out a breath thanking that he still continued. “The only thing that I ask is for your love!” The prince lifted his head up. Love? Was, Prompto falling for someone? Was he singing this for them? He stopped to listen to the very talented friend he didn’t know he had. “IF YOU’RE GONNA LET ME DOWN, LET ME DOWN GENTLY, DON’T PRETEND THAT YOU DON’T WANT ME, OUR LOVE AIN’T WATER UNDER THE BRIDGE!” He felt his heart flutter. His best friend has SUCH an amazing voice! How has he never heard it before? 

Hearing Prompto take in a breath he listened to the tone. Sad almost. That brought his attention even closer. “It’s so cold, out here in your wilderness…” Noctis walked in the doorway. “I want you to be my- WOAH DUDE! HI! W-WHEN DID!?” Prompto spazzed out jumping to his feet, pretty much throwing the guitar across the room. “Hey man,” The prince waved nodding his head up once. “You have a really nice voice dude, surprised you don’t use it often.” He leaned the doorway. Prompto’s face turned R E D, his knees felt weak, and his heart about to pop out of his chest. “Anyway, I brought pizza.” He leaned off the wall to go to the kitchen. Prompto followed after breaking out of his trance. “Oh, right, ahem..” he cleared his throat. 

They ate in awkward silence, “So.” The blonde was the first to break the silence. “You got here earlier than I thought….” Noct nodded, “Ya, Gladio and Ignis kept making eyes at each other and like half way through training, I said I was feeling sick and told Ignis to drop me off at home. Gladio joined a long making an excuse that him and Specs had planned something for the weekend, I didn’t look much into it though. Probably don’t want to either. But I just walked to the pizza place then took a cab here.” The blonde nodded. “Why didn’t you knock?” Noctis laughed, “Well, I didn’t think I had to I’ve been here a thousand times so. I practically live here.” Silence went over them again. “How much did you hear?” Noctis choked. “Um,” he rubbed the back of his neck under the black spiked hair of his. “I heard enough to know you got the hots for someone.” The gunman grew red. “Mind telling me who she is?” Noct’s smile that he offered killed him. “HAHA! Funny. Um, well…” He freaked. “It’s not…. She…” Noct interrupted, “You got rejected?” They both looked each other in the eyes, “heh, well I wouldn’t say that, I mean he- I MEAN SHE!” Noct was at his full attention. “It’s a he?” Prompto was scared. “Um, yes?” he shrugged. “Okay? I thought you liked girls though.” Prompto shook his head. “I-I do, I like, b-both..” Noctis nodded. “Okay I understand that, anyway, who is this guy?” Prompto took a deep breath. “You.” he murmured. “Wha-” Prompto chimed in, “YOU!” Noctis’ eyes grew wide. “O-oh, well then…” Prompto put his face down to hide everything. “I’m sorry.” He got up, rushing to his room.” Noctis was quick to catch him though. “EH! Not so fast Blondie!” Noctis gripped his friend by the wrist turning him, kissing him mid twirl. Noct pulled Prompto close, he felt like he was melting together. They kiss was so soft. Unexpected. But wanted. They separated. “I, Heh, sorry I just got MPH!” Prompto pounced on him causing them to fall. “SORRY SORRY I JUST GOT EXCITED!” Prompto yelled while straddling Noct on the floor. “IT’S FINE!” Noctis yelled back laughing. “WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?” The smaller boy couldn’t keep his voice down. “I DON’T KNOW!” Noctis laughed grabbing Prompto’s face kissing him again. “Wait what about Luna!?” Noctis grabbed him making his attention fully on him. Their eyes locked. “We’ll figure it out.” joining one last kiss Prompto about broke into tears of joy. “I wanted this so long,” He whispered. “So did I,” The prince replied with sweet sincerity. They don’t know what would happen from here but they hope this doesn’t change their bond.

**Author's Note:**

> AND IDK HOW TO END IS SORRY IT IS NOW ALMOST 3 GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
